Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 44
is the forty-fourth episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on February 5th, 2018 in Japan and later aired on September 29th, 2018 in the United States. Plot Valt tackles the Snake Pit's Norman Tarver. The leaderboards aren’t looking too great for BC Sol. It’s going to take a huge boost of confidence to get these Bladers back to their A-game. With a high-ranking opponent for Cuza, a riveting new strategy for Silas, and a state-of-the-art upgrade for Valt, they may just have what it takes to push through. Major Events * The International Blader's Cup continues. * Raul gives Valt the Genesis Special from before, upgrading Genesis Valtryek into Strike Valtryek. * Shu beats Cuza. * Valt beats Norman. * Kurt beats Boa. * Lui beats Xander. * Joshua beats Ren Wu. * Free beats Silas. Characters * Raul Comas * Kristina Kuroda * Silas Karlisle * Rickson Clay * Rantaro Kiyama * Kit Lopez * Valt Aoi * Cuza Ackermann * Carl (Cuza's Bird) * Honey Guten * Shasa Guten * Free De La Hoya * Señor Hanami * Shu Kurenai/Red Eye * Anton * Norman Tarver * Theodore Glass * Kurt Baratier * Boa Alcazaba * Lui Shirosagi * Xander Shakadera * Ren Wu Sun * Joshua Burns Beyblades * Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's; Debut) * Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans (Cuza's) * Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta (Shu's) * Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy (Norman's) * Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter (Kurt's) * Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic (Boa's) * Surge Xcalius 1 Iron (Xander's) * Nightmare Luinor Destroy (Lui's) * Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower (Ren Wu's) * Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard (Joshua's) * Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Free's) * Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop (Silas') Featured Battles * Valt Aoi (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Cuza Ackermann (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) = Cuza & Cognite (At Least 5-2) ** Unknown Round: Cuza & Cognite (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Result Unknown ** Unknown Round: Cuza & Cognite (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Cuza & Cognite (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Unknown Round: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) vs. Cuza Ackermann (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) = Shu & Spryzen (2-0) ** Round 1: Shu & Spryzen (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Norman Tarver (Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy) = Valt & Valtryek (2-1) ** Round 1: Norman & Noctemis (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Kurt Baratier (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) vs. Boa Alcazaba (Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic) = Kurt & Khalzar (2-0) ** Unknown Round: Kurt & Khalzar (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Lui Shirosagi (Nightmare Luinor Destroy) vs. Xander Shakadera (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) = Lui & Luinor (2-0) ** Unknown Round: Lui & Luinor (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Joshua Burns (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) vs. Ren Wu Sun (Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower) = Joshua & Jinnius (2-1) ** Unknown Round: Result Unknown (Joshua and/or Ren Wu got a pt on the other) ** Unknown Round: Result Unknown (Joshua and/or Ren Wu got a pt on the other) ** Unknown Round: Joshua & Jinnius (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) * Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) vs. Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) = Free & Fafnir (2-0) ** Round 1: Free & Fafnir (Survivor Finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Free & Fafnir (Survivor Finish; 1pt) Special Moves Used * Genesis Whip (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) (Debut) * Backflip Boost (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) * Eternity Launch (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) * Tightrope Dive (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) * Requiem Whip (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) * Upper Crash (Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy) * Genesis Reboot (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) * Colossus Hammer (Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy) Gallery Preview Episode Groups A and B next rounds.jpg Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes